Mala elección
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: Tweek por fin se da cuenta de por qué se siente tan nervioso cuando Craig está cerca. Y por ese motivo, ha de evitarle y no joder su amistad.


Café, necesitaba café en ese preciso momento.

Jesús, estaba temblando de los nervios. Vale, eso no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero esta vez sus nervios estaban más que justificados; en cualquier momento Craig Tucker aparecería en su campo de visión y ambos irían al cine. _Solos_. Eran amigos y eso era perfectamente normal visto para cualquiera, y también lo hubiera sido para él, pero _tiempo atrás_. Antes de darse cuenta que ya no veía a Craig como un simple amigo.

No, sus sentimientos iban más allá de la simple amistad, y joder, cómo le costó reconocerlo, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo; era absurdo seguir negando lo obvio. ¿Cómo llego a darse cuenta? Fácil: siempre se quedaba observando ese pacífico rostro como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, en los vestuarios sus ojos se desviaban por sí solos hacia el torso y espalda del pelinegro (Jesús, se sentía como un pervertido), cada vez que Craig tenía un acto amable con él se sonrojaba, cuando le dirigía la palabra aunque fuera para saludarle se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, y el estómago le cosquilleaba. ¡Se sentía tan extraño y confuso! Pero por fin supo a qué venían esos síntomas. Se había quedado prendado del mismísimo Craig Tucker. Su amigo. Un chico.

¡Dios, su corazón no podía haber elegido peor a su primer amor!

Él no quería estar enamorado, y menos de Craig. _¡Demasiada presión! _Es decir, no porque fuese él, bueno, sí, pero en el sentido de que era Craig, su **amigo heterosexual**. Por supuesto no era por su personalidad, la cual adoraba por muy monótona y, en ocasiones poco correcta que fuera. La gente solo veía a un chico inexpresivo al que todo le daba igual, que se metía en problemas cada vez que podía, y que era una mala influencia. Pero él no opinaba así, y estaba seguro de que Clyde y Token tampoco. Ellos tres eran los que realmente le conocían –al menos en parte-. Craig también podía ser un chico tierno y amable, solo tenías que fijarte bien. Tampoco era un buscapleitos, simplemente se defendía cuando era provocado o cuando uno de sus amigos tenía problemas.

En resumen, Craig Tucker era un buen chico.

Y Tweek no quería tener esos sentimientos hacía él. Dolía saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad, y aunque igualmente tuviera el valor de confesarse para quitarse un peso de encima, no pensaba hacerlo y joder la amistad que tenían. Por mucha congoja que sintiera al no poder confesarle lo que sentía.

Por eso estos días había estado algo distante, evitando quedarse a solas o hablar demasiado con él. Por supuesto eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

A la hora del recreo del día anterior, literalmente le había arrastrado lejos de Clyde y Token, llevándole a un lugar donde poder hablar a solas.

Recordaba su rostro inescrutable como de costumbre, esa mirada seria examinándole por eternos segundos antes de hablar con ese tono de voz calmado y monótono que usaba siempre. Pero su preocupación estaba clara al tomarse las molestias de secuestrarle y preguntarle aquello.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo?—

Tweek soltó uno de sus grititos nerviosos, intentando sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que sus tics oculares le atacaron haciéndole guiñar el ojo derecho dos veces y una el izquierdo.—No me pasa na-nada.—Pero sabía que esa respuesta no serviría para el pelinegro, el cual afiló la mirada.

—Mentira. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?—Repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

—¡_Gah_, de verdad qu-que no me pasa na-ada! ¡No te _ack_ estoy evitando!—_"Muy bien, Tweek, con eso último te has dejado en evidencia, idiota"_.

El otro volvió a mirarlo en silencio durante segundos como al principio, mientras él se dedicaba a temblar. Craig acabó por suspirar lánguidamente como si estuviera cansado, y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Tweek? No recordaba haberle hecho nada malo, claro que a lo mejor lo hizo sin darse cuenta. El rubio era muy sensible, y él un idiota que siempre metía la pata hasta sin intención.

Pero si Tweek se empeñaba en jugar a hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, entonces jugarían los dos.

—Vale.—Dijo por fin, mirándole sin expresión.—Pues ya que no te pasa nada y no me evitas, mañana iremos al cine.—

La verdad es que escogió ese lugar porque fue el primero que se le vino a la mente, pero hizo bien; hacía muchísimo que no iba al cine, y por lo visto estaban reponiendo "Piratas del Caribe". Ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que pasaba, pero recordaba que le gustó.

—¿Al _ngh_ cine?—Repitió con un gesto curioso.

—Sí. A las seis pasaré a buscarte.—Y dicho esto se volteó para volver con sus otros amigos, siendo seguido por Tweek que no pudo negarse a la quedada.

* * *

Y esta es la historia del porqué Tweek necesitaba un café bien cargado en esos momentos y relajarse. Podría entrar y hacérselo, pero ¿y si en ese momento venía Craig? No quería hacerle esperar y que se enfadara con él por retrasar las cosas. Aunque ya pasaban ocho minutos de las seis y no había rastro de él. Oh Dios, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Quizá le atropellaron por el camino, o un tigre se había escapado del zoo y le había arrancado un brazo, o le habían abducido los extraterrestres. ¡Jesús, no volvería a ver a Craig!

Ya se estaba tirando de los pelos (y en su caso eso siempre es literal) y con lágrimas en los ojos cuando alguien agarró su hombro. Pegó un salto acompañado de un grito y se volteó bruscamente, rezando para que no fuera un alien. ¡Pero era Craig!

—¡Craig!—exclamó sonriendo y palpándole los hombros para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación.—¡No te ha pasa-ado nada,_ ngh_ menos mal!—

Por su parte, Tucker solo alzó una ceja. Estaba claro que el cafeinómano ya se habría imaginado mil cosas, todas negativas, por haber llegado unos minutos tarde. Sabía perfectamente que con Tweekers tenías que ser puntual para evitarle esos disgustos, pero por más que lo intentó le fue imposible, pues su madre le entretuvo justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta y se le hizo tarde. Maldita sea, si hasta había ido todo el camino corriendo. Claro que eso era un dato innecesario para decir.

—Culpa de mi madre.—Se volteó para empezar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.—Vamos.—

Tweek lanzó un "_gah_" y le siguió el paso.

* * *

Estuvieron todo el rato en silencio. Normalmente cuando esto pasaba no era un silencio incómodo, pero en esta ocasión era lo contrario. Ambos se encontraban tensos por diferentes razones.

Tweek seguía muriéndose de nervios y volvía a sentir esas cosquillas estomacales asimismo como sus manos sudar. Estar a solas con Craig era tan torturoso como agradable, no podía decidirse. Dios, ¿hasta cuándo se sentiría así estando cerca de él? Seguramente cuando se enamorara de otra persona, pero eso no lo veía posible por el momento. ¿Entonces, qué le quedaba? ¿Declararse y joder su amistad? Tampoco lo veía una solución.

Mientras, Craig intentaba acordarse de qué cojones le había hecho a Tweak para que este llevara evitándolo desde hacía dos semanas, si no contaba mal.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cine, el pelinegro se adelantó y pagó ambas entradas. Era su manera de pedir disculpas por lo que le hizo… fuera lo que fuese, dejando de lado que prácticamente le obligó a ir al cine. Eso sí, sin duda le sonsacaría qué era lo que le pasaba con él. Por sus bolas que se lo diría.

—No te-tenías que _ack_ hacerlo.—dijo mientras entraban, no sin antes comprar una enorme bolsa de caramelos de café donde las chucherías. La única respuesta que le dio el pelinegro fue una encogida de hombros.

No había demasiada gente en la sala, aunque eso era lo normal. Craig habló cuando ya estuvieron sentados y esperando a que las luces se apagaran.

—Te recuerdo que todo es ficción. Las maldiciones no existen.—Recordaba vagamente que los piratas se volvían esqueletos por culpa de una.

—¡_Gah_! ¿E-es de miedo?—preguntó temeroso, volteando la cabeza para mirarle mientras peleaba con el envoltorio de un caramelo.—Entonces n-no quiero _ngh_ verla.—Eso último lo dijo en tono suplicante, que hasta le dio pena de lo vulnerable que sonaba el pobre.

—No. Es de acción y piratas.—Aunque entendía que estuviera inquieto. Si ya normalmente era un jodido paranoico, no quería imaginarse si veía alguna película de miedo. Desde luego nunca le dejaría ver "Destino final", donde todos morían de una manera tan absurda y rebuscada. Entonces Tweek tendría miedo hasta de una puta flor.

Todo estuvo normal durante la película. Tweek con sus caramelos de café y Tucker con su pasividad natural, disfrutando de la peli más de lo que esperaba. Claro, ahora pillaba más cosas que cuando era pequeño.

Pero la parte que tanto temía que llegara, llegó: los piratas se transformaron en esqueletos, y por supuesto el rubio no tardó en saltar de su asiento con un chillido, a lo que algunos espectadores chistaron. Craig se levantó un poco para dejarse ver y les mostró el dedo corazón con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡M-m-e dijiste que _agh _no era de mi-miedo!—se quejó flojito para no volver a molestar, y mirando a su amigo acusadoramente. ¡Ya le valía!

—Y no lo es. —suspiró volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla.—Los esqueletos vivientes no existen, Tweek.—Y entonces fue cuando lo sintió agarrando su brazo, temblando como un poseso y con media cara escondida en su hombro. Vale, eso le hacía sentir… raro. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el contacto, de hecho lo toleraba con _muy pocas_ personas, y Tweek era una de ellas; aun así seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Peor, se sentía nervioso no por el agarre, sino porque se trataba precisamente de Tweekers. Joder, qué pensamiento más marica estaba teniendo. Por suerte se separó en cuanto dejaron de salir los esqueletos, y cuando volvieron a salir se dedicó a taparse los ojos.

* * *

Al salir del cine Craig se empeñó en ir a cenar al McDonald's, pues se le había antojado una hamburguesa. Además que todavía tenían que hablar de cierto tema que no dejaría pasar. Volvieron a estar en silencio durante todo el camino, como mucho al principio comentando la película mientras Tucker se fumaba un cigarro y Tweek se dedicaba a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor por si los piratas malditos aparecían de repente y les atacaban.

Cuando tuvieron el pedido no se quedaron a comer al local, había demasiada gente por cuestión de ser sábado, y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la aglomeración de gente, está claro. Además que necesitaban un lugar íntimo para poder hablar tranquilamente. Ese lugar íntimo fue un pequeño parque que había a un par de manzanas de ahí.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos, y lo primero que hizo Tweek fue sacar el café que había comprado, llevándose el vaso a los labios y bebiendo a tragos largos. ¡Por fin, después de tanto rato podía llenar su estómago con ese delicioso café! Y cuando Craig se acabó la hamburguesa, carraspeó y por fin entró en situación.

—Bueno, ahora me vas a decir lo que quiero saber.—Dijo volteando a mirar al rubio, que casi se atragantó.

—_Ngh_, no sé de qué me ha-hablas.—Quiso volver a dar un sorbo al café, pero se encontró con que ya se lo había terminado todo. Mierda, mierda. Encima Craig seguía mirándole fijamente, podía notar su mirada sobre él, lo que provocaba que temblara más.

Joder, estaba claro que no se iba a dar por vencido ni de coña, si Craig Tucker quería algo lo tendría, y lo que quería de él era una explicación. ¿Acaso no tenía escapatoria? ¡No podía decirle nada, tenía que inventarse algo! ¿Pero, qué? ¡Estaba bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada! Pero tampoco podía decirle que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, no, le llamaría marica de mierda y no le volvería a hablar en la vida.

—¿Tweek…?—No jodas, el rubio estaba a punto de llorar. Ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿tan grave era lo que había hecho? Y encima puede que con lo del cine lo hubiera empeorado. Joder, no tenía ni idea de cómo animar a la gente, y menos si él había sido el causante de su malestar. Suspiró levantándose del banco y colocándose delante del otro, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.—Vamos. Dime qué he hecho mal.—

—_Ugh_… N-no has hecho-o nada.—Lo que faltaba, estaba haciendo sentir culpable a Craig. Vale que nadie lo diría por su cara y voz sin expresión, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa duda le tenía el alma en vilo. No quería que el pelinegro se sintiera mal, joder.—No es t-tu culpa _ngh_.—

—No mientas. Dímelo.—¿Qué mierda de excusa era esa? Una persona no evitaba a otra porque sí. Y menos Tweek, que era el chico más sincero que conocía; el mismo chico que ahora estaba escondiéndole algo.

Iba a estallar, definitivamente iba a estallar. Sentía que en cualquier momento su mente se quebraría y sería llevada a su "centro", dejando a Craig en ascuas y logrando que le odiara de por vida por ignorarle. ¡Jesús, encima esa mirada penetrante que casi ni parpadeaba no ayudaba en nada! No podía decirle la verdad, de ninguna manera podía, no quería que le apartara de su lado por siempre. Pero por otra parte, le estaba haciendo sentir mal. ¿Qué importaba más, su propia felicidad o Craig? _Agh_, estaba claro que el pelinegro.

Quizá no era tan mala idea, así se quitaría ese maldito peso de encima y no tendría que fingir que todo iba bien, Craig no se martirizaría, y su salud mental no se jodería más de lo que ya estaba por tener que estar pensando en excusas para no decirle la verdad. Y es que también odiaba mentir.

Oyó cómo volvía a decir su nombre de forma suave, pero exigente a la vez. Con ese toque autoritario que poseía, el que lo convertía en líder de su grupo. Tragó saliva sonoramente. Estaba claro que no podía estar fingiendo toda su vida ni estar toreando a Craig para siempre, y que cuando más tiempo pasara peor sería… Era hora de echarle huevos.

—¡Tweek, que no me ignores!—

—¡Es que me gustas, me gustas mucho _ack_!—

En ese momento podían escucharse hasta las hormigas hacer túneles en la tierra, del silencio sepulcral que reinaba.

Tucker se quedó paralizado, y con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué…? ¿Había escuchado bien? Coño, claro que sí, si casi le deja sordo. "_¡Es que me gustas, me gustas mucho!_" esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón dio un tumbo cuando logró procesar esa confesión. De todas las cosas posibles que había pensado que diría, por supuesto no pensó en esa, ni de coña. ¿Cómo cojones… podía gustarle a alguien? Vale, sí, gustaba a muchas chicas, pero no por cómo era por dentro. Y estaba claro que Tweek no era un puto superficial como la mayoría.

Mientras, el mencionado deseaba morir, que vinieran los piratas esqueletos y se lo llevaran al fondo del mar o donde fuera. Había decidido que al fin y al cabo la mejor opción sería decirlo, pero… ¡Mierda! Que Craig estuviera tan callado no le tranquilizaba nada. Seguro que estaría pensando en cómo mandarle a la mierda, o cómo apalizarle, o algo así. ¡Seguro que le odiaba! Ya no podía más, estaba temblando más que de costumbre y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y estas caían por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos rezando para que empezara una tormenta eléctrica y un rayo lo fulminara, mientras tiraba de su cabello. No podía ser más patético.

—Tweek.—dijo por fin, logrando captar la total atención del rubio que se esperaba lo peor. Vio cómo sus tímidos ojos empañados de lágrimas subían en busca de los suyos. Craig Tucker estaba nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tragó saliva, y sin apartar los ojos de los ajenos, fue acercándose lentamente a él… a lo que el pobre cafeinómano, asustado y hecho un manojo de nervios, le pegó una patada en las bolas como acto-reflejo.—T-Tweek… Hijo de… ugh…—Quitó las manos de los hombros ajenos para llevarlas a su entrepierna. Joder, eso había dolido mucho, la madre que lo parió.

No tuvo más remedio que doblegarse y caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras maldecía al rubio uno y otra vez. Y Tweek en seguida puso una cara de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Le había dado una patada en los huevos a Craig! ¡Ahora sí iba a matarle y esconder su cadáver!

—¡Craig! ¡Jesús _ngh_ lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ha si-ido sin _ack _querer, lo juro por Dios _ack_!—Se arrodilló frente él, tomándolo por los hombros como se lo había hecho antes él.—¡Per-perdóname, no me mates, n-no _agh_ me odies! ¡No-!—

Tanto su frase como sus lágrimas pararon en seguida, al momento en que sintió cómo algo suave y cálido a pesar del frío que había, se posaban sobre sus labios. Los labios de Craig. ¡Craig le estaba _besando_! ¿Qué cojones…? ¿Se había transportado a su centro sin darse cuenta? Era suave, una agradable presión. Un beso gentil, pero un _beso_.

Mientras Tweek seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando, el pelinegro se separó lentamente, mirándole con su expresión estoica de siempre pero con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Por unos segundos ambas miradas estuvieron conectadas, azul contra verde. Hasta que Tucker habló.

—Te veré el lunes.—Y con esto, se levantó con un quejido por lo de sus bolas, y se fue cojeando un poco, dejando al pobre Tweek todavía arrodillado en el suelo, totalmente atónito.


End file.
